User blog:AtomDestroyer24E/Is it Ending, already?
Actually, No but, my school is just around the corner. By 1st June, My school will start and I have to do my best this year. (Over here, the 9th STD (Grade) is very important for our future!) So, I may or may not be available here or anywhere infact. I maybe able to come during the weekend. (And early mornings during the weekdays, that would be evening for me.) One thing is for sure, This isn't like RSK's problem; I'm not forced to decide fully. This is only the basic decision of whether I'll be able to make it forward so, i should do my best this year. Wish me luck in everything! On other notes, Most you may have wondered where I went for 1 month. I'll put this into a short story so you'll understand... As you may know, I had few conflicts in this wiki. Some have scarred me yet, others depressed me. But, the worst one of them all was loneliness. This wiki was inactive at times and this was getting me depressed. So, one day, I just thought of going through the few wiki's I know and find an active one. I was expecting loneliness in most of them and it was infact lonely in most of them. So, I was just about to give up when I remembered about the Phineas and Ferb wiki. So, I went over there and saw it was the wiki I was searching for. So, awed by the activeness of the wiki, I completely forgot about the Nitrome wiki for a whole month. Finally, one day, when scourging through the History files, I found Nitrome wiki and remembered about everyone here and came back. So, I decided I'll be active on both wiki's from now on. Was that good short story or what? I think it doesn't sound like one. :P Now, I would like to remember my beginnings and in this wiki and make biography ... As most of you know, I started out as AD12E and before that I was a wikia contributor. (Don't worry! The IP address is no longer used.) But, I was deactivated due to a problem. (You know what it is already.) So, I had to create a new account, this one. I was completely lost lost after I did that for the first few days. This was also one reason I searched for a new wiki; So, I can start fresh and anew. I was slightly depressed by the fact I couldn't retrieve my previous account's info. I worked hard to get it back and I'm now back where I left. Now, My primary goal on this wiki is to earn 500 or more edits. My Secondary goal is to bacome an Admin which is Optional for me. Now I'll tell about what happened in the P&F wiki... Oh and by the way, don't mind the "..." if I use them anywhere... As I aim to get 500 edits, My aim at the wiki is to become a Chat Mod there. As you can see, since the wiki is very much active, they have a lot of vandals and spammers. So, as a Chat Mod, I can subdue the threats and neutralize them with two handy tools, kick and ban, respectively. And also, becoming a Chat Mod is much more easier than becoming an Admin; You need only 50 mainspace edits! So, Currently, I'm trying my best to get atleast 65 or 80 edits. (By then, I would have all 50 edits mainspace.) So, wish me luck in this too! So, I'll end all this and get back to doing whatever I was doing before this. And also, don't forget to see how the P&F wiki is! We could incorporate something from them into our wiki. Atom is now officially splitting out! *splits and explodes* :D Category:Blog posts